One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 21
Chrono sat on a barrel upon Riker's ship. To his left was Lester and to his right was Caramel, both were staring at him. "You two mind?" "No not at all." "I can't be the only one that finds this uncomfortable." Chrono put his head on his hands. "Well at least I know he considers me a threat." "Shut up!!" Lester barked. "Or what? You're gonna kill me?" Lester reached for his sword and Chrono kicked him into the deck of the ship. "Relax kid." Lester pulled his head out of the deck. "You bastard!!" He lunged for Chrono but was kicked back down. "What we learn?" Chrono looked over to Caramel. "What I wanna learn is why you just stood there and watched." Caramel shrugged, and grabbed a cane. "Like I care." He started to dance away, and went to Riker. "The entire time there, I didn't see Terry. Something's up." "Good. Play the fool. If Chrono does anything, kill him." "Of course... And I don't play the fool, I'm a joker!" "You do know I can hear you!" Chrono yelled, forcing Lester into the deck. "By the way, this one is too arrogant to let me pee." "We know." Lester, got on top of Chrono, and sniffed the air. "This smell... It's familiar..." Swift, kicked down the door, and was giggling. "I smell Gas... Lots of it... Flammable... Boom boom... Fire across the lands... CAN I SET SOMEONE ON FIRE?" Riker stared at him. "No." "Damn." - Hyperion and Drew trudged through the forest. "Come on Hyperion. Couldn't you just fly us over." "I could. But then our opponents will see it coming." "Ugh! Who are we after again?" "Chrono and Xander. Since Chrono's presence disappeared, we're now after Xander. Understand?" "Yeah I get it." Drew walked past Hyperion. "So let's get this over with." "Whoa. Drew's being hasty, you've got a date later?" Hyperion nudged him. "Come on. You can tell me." "No I'm not! Besides, we didn't see Xander's boat. I'm sure he's not here." "He is." - Xander is in his ship, drinking wine, and laughing with a guard. "So, yeah, I said 'screw that third island, let's go!'" - "I'm certain." "Hyperion... I've been working under you for a while now... And during that time I've learned not to trust you with stuff like this." "What? Are you doubting your superior?" "No no no!!" Drew shook his head. "Nothing like that.. I'm just doubting my friend..." "You're only saying that so I won't get mad... Either way it would make me mad." Hyperion steps on a bush, and he hears a scream. He looks down, and sees his foot on the crawling snipers hand. "Owww!! Watch where you're walking!!" "Well, I'm sorry for not looking down." Hyperion said sarcastically. "Who're you anyway?" "That's none of your business!! I need to be asking who YOU are!!" "Bossy little man. I'm Vice Admiral Hyperion." "A marine?! I'm sorry sir! But we need to get off this island immediately!!" "Whats going on?" Drew asked. "Why do we need to leave?" "Vice Admiral Terry. He's gone torch the whole island!" "What?! How?!" "He's filling the island with gas. At this point... It should take 15 minutes before the gas becomes the air." Drew picked the sniper up and held him over his back. "Come on. Hyperion lets get outta here!" Hyperion's arms grew into long black wings. "I don't know if I can carry both of you." "It's worth a try!!" Drew jumped onto Hyperion's back. Hyperion flapped his wings and they started to float, then they dropped. "Hyperion?! Whats going on?!" "You don't know anything about birds do ya? Well bird bones are hollow which grants them the ability to fly. And since the bones in my wings are hollow they aren't strong enough to fly all three of us." "You can take one of us first." Drew offered. "It shouldn't take too long!" He dropped the sniper on Hyperion's back and jumped down. "And if it does....." "Yeah, I know the speech. Tell Selena ya love her." Hyperion launched into the sky. "......" Drew stared as Hyperion flew away. "I don't know what to do with him." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc